Closer
Closer by Tegan and Sara is featured in Feud, the sixteenth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Ryder and Jake with the New Directions. After Finn fixes Brody up for cheating on Rachel, the song begins. Ryder and Jake lead the song as the New Directions are in the auditorium with Marley and Blaine playing the keyboards. With all feuds resolved, the New Directions sing their hearts out and dance with passion in a fun and wacky way. Will comes in and watches them as they run through the auditorium seats, singing together. It was also sung by Brody earlier in the episode while he was singing in the shower as Santana rifled through his clothes. Lyrics Ryder: All I want to get is a little bit closer All I want to know is, can you come a little closer? Ryder and Jake: Here comes the breath before we get a little bit closer Here comes the rush before we touch, come a little closer Ryder: The doors are open, the wind is really blowing Ryder with New Directions: The night sky is changing overhead Ryder and Jake: It's not just all physical I'm the type who won't get oh so critical So let's make things physical I won't treat you like you're oh so typical (New Directions: Ohoh Oh Oh Ohoh Oh Oh) I won't treat you like you're oh so typical Jake: All you think of lately is getting underneath me All I dream of lately is how to get you underneath me Ryder and Jake Here comes the heat before we meet a little bit closer Here comes the spark before the dark, come a little closer Jake with New Directions: The lights are off and the sun is finally setting The night sky is changing overhead Ryder with New Directions: It's not just all physical I'm the type who won't get oh so critical So let's make things physical I won't treat you like you're oh so typical Ryder and Jake with New Directions: I want you close, I want you I won't treat you like you're typical I want you close, I want you I won't treat you like you're typical Jake with New Directions: Here come the dreams of you and me Here come the dreams Here come the dreams of you and me Here come the dreams Ryder with New Directions: It's not just all physical I'm the type who won't get oh so critical So let's make things physical I won't treat you like you're oh so typical Ryder and Jake with New Directions: I want you close, I want you I won't treat you like you're typical I want you close, I want you I won't treat you like you're typical I won't treat you like you're typical I won't treat you like you're typical Ryder: All I want to get is a little bit closer All I want to know is, can you come a little closer? Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Jake Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Ryder Lynn Category:Songs sung by New Directions